Talent Show
by Soleara
Summary: This is just something I found on my computer.  Koenma forces Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei into singing in a talent show, promising them 4000 and a four month vacation if they win.  OneShot


Yusuke decided he wanted to really hurt Koenma. They had another stupid mission, and it wasn't even to fight anyone. They had to go sing at a show. They were only allowed one song to sing, and they had to have three people in their group. Koenma was forcing Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei to participate in a singing contest. They didn't even get to pick their song. Koenma just said, "I just want to see you all sing. This is for my entertainment." Hiei didn't think he was serious, until Koenma mentioned his idea.

"Hiei, if you don't participate, you will be stuck in Yusuke's city again. You don't want that, do you?"

"Fine, I'll participate. Happy now?" was Hiei's answer.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei arrived at the stadium, and realized there were a lot of people in the stands. 'Just for his amusement,' huh?' Yusuke thought, with a rush of anger at the toddler ruler. Hiei was looking around, and decided that everyone that came to watch should die. Then he saw Koenma, and changed his mind. Only Koenma should die; the rest should be tortured for a while. Kurama was wondering why Koenma wanted them to sing. Could it be that Koenma was a closet human music fan?

Their name was announced, Spirits of Music, and they headed on stage. Kurama was wearing a green silk shirt, with a rose in his hair, and black leather pants. Hiei was wearing a black leather shirt that he was forced into, and black sweat pants. Yusuke was wearing no shirt, but had an open green jacket and white leather pants. They walked out to the microphones and the music started playing. Koenma had picked their music, so it was a little strange; he had picked some song by an American boy band.

Kurama was singing lead, with Yusuke and Hiei singing backup. He sang rather well, if the number of screaming girls (and boys) was any indicator. Yusuke was bored singing, so he started dancing too and dragged several audience members up onto the stage with him. Then some of the fans started screaming for him too. Hiei was just bored with the entire thing and put as little emotion into his voice as he could muster. In fact, he ended up sounding a lot like a robot.

They walked off the stage to tumultuous applause. Yusuke looked rather exhilarated. Kurama was looking rather red in the face, because as they walked towards backstage, several girls tried to jump on him. Hiei wasn't even smiling; he was just walking. They reached the backstage area and found Koenma there waiting for them. "Great job, guys!" he said. "What do we get out of this if we win, pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked him as the sounds of singing reached their ears from the stage. "You get to split $4000 three ways and a four month vacation," Koenma answered. "We're going to win this! I need more time at the arcade! Oh, and to spend more time with Keiko," Yusuke shouted, then looked sheepish. Kurama said nothing, but thought, 'More time to do my school projects.' Hiei said nothing, only nodded. The sounds of singing faded away as two familiar faces walked toward the Spirit Detectives.

"'Ello there! Whatcha' doin' 'ere?" Jin asked them, sounding surprised. Touya was next to him, but saying nothing. He kept shooting glances behind him like he expected to be attacked any moment. "How do you deal with these hormonal human girls?" he asked Kurama with amazement in his voice. Kurama laughed and ducked as another fangirl seemed to come out of the wood work and tried to jump him. "What song did you two sing?" Kurama asked Touya, the one he could understand easier. "Roses, but Jin's accent completely butchered it," Touya answered. Jin tapped the back of Touya's head and pointed to his ears. "I can 'ear ya, y'know. An' I didnae butche' the song, it was a bad song in t'first place," he muttered. The sounds of yet another song were filtering through the wall. Then it ended and yet more familiar faces appeared.

The Spirit Detectives looked on in amazement as Botan, Juri and Koto from the Dark Tournament appeared through the curtain, wearing cheerleading uniforms. The boys stared in askance at the odd sight, while the girls stood giggling.

"We did the cheer from the beginning of Bring It On," Botan said, through her laughter.

"Yeah, whatev—hold on, you guys didn't have to sing?!" Yusuke looked shocked.

"That's it. Koenma is going to die today. I don't care if I'm stuck in jail," Hiei muttered so only Kurama could hear him.

The contestants all turned as one as they heard the announcer say that all contestants should return to the stage for the final judgments. The groups walked out onto the stage to tumultuous applause, and bowed.

"In First Place, performing The Captain Song (AN Not real title, just what I call it), the 'Support Girls!'"

The crowd went wild as the girls dressed in cheerleading outfits tumbled their way to the award podium, yelling enthusiastically. The beleaguered Spirit Detectives groaned as one as they realized that they didn't get their vacation, and glared at Koenma who was sitting in a row close to the stage. He shrunk down in his seat from the force of their combined rage.

"In Second Place, singing Backstreet's Back by the Backstreet Boys, the 'Spirit Detectives!'"

The boys walked slowly up to the podium, received their award, and jumped off the stage. They headed straight to Koenma's seat, who ran outside.

"Now, don't do anything hasty, guys…" Koenma cautioned, making placating motions with his hands.

"Not hasty. This would be carefully calculated," Hiei threatened tonelessly, glaring at the ruler of Spirit World.

"I decided that I am giving you all your vacations anyway," Koenma continued as if he had not been interrupted. "You won't be getting the money, but I figure you guys deserve the vacation time."

Yusuke, satisfied with that answer, turned and left. Hiei did the same, while Kurama stayed. He looked at Koenma for a minute, and then left. Koenma looked thoughtful.

"I wonder what would have happened if I'd told them that they were getting the vacation even if they hadn't performed?" he wondered aloud, then shuddered. The repercussions of _that_ were not to be contemplated.


End file.
